First Impressions
by Dave2380
Summary: A day out with Logan and Jubilee, to see if she thinks Steve is fit to date Logan.


Author: Dave2380.

Distribution: only please.

Feedback and Reviews: Welcomed.

Rating: T for a little language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America, Beast, Wolverine or Jubilee. They belong to Marvel comics. All fics are non profit.

* * *

First Impressions.

Steve had never really thought of himself as a nervous type of person, after all he'd battled Nazi's, Baron Zemo, Hydra, The Masters of Evil and fought alongside the Avengers for years. But sitting in a comfy armchair in the living room of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters awaiting the arrival of Logan and Jubilee, well he had to admit he was slightly nervous. It wasn't as if he was ashamed of the fact that he and Logan were dating, it was just that being in the X-Mansion was almost like waiting to meet a dates parents, only amplified a dozen fold. It certainly wasn't helping to have Hank grinning at him over his morning coffee with that rather infuriating smirk he did so well.

" You should try and relax Steve, we don't bite."

" I would be a lot happier if the rest of the X-Men didn't keep just "accidentally" walking past all the time. They can't just come in and say hello? "

" I think the others are still a little unnerved by the news, none of us were really expecting to hear that you and Logan were dating. You're both so Alpha male."

" You really aren't helping Hank. What's keeping them ?"

*****

What was keeping Logan was Jubilee, whilst he wasn't much of a morning person, Jubilee was several orders of magnitude grouchier than he was. As a result she was grouchily deciding what to wear, her morning shower had done little to wake her up and she was longing for a triple espresso caramel latte with whipped cream. Exasperated she decided on a pair of new black jeans, a blue t-shirt and a short denim jacket. Stopping to put on her Jubilee earrings she checked herself in the mirror. Casual but not sloppy, no point in over dressing for a first impression. She ran her fingers through her short dark hair, nodded at her reflection and headed to her bedroom door where the impatient tapping of a foot heralded Logan's waiting presence.

" Took you long enough darlin'. "

" It takes time to look this good Wolvy." She flashed him an impetuous grin.

He rolled his eyes and motioned her towards the stairs. " C'mon, Steve's been waiting for half an hour. Let's go rescue him from Hank."

*****

Steve heaved a sigh of relief as Logan and Jubilee finally came down the stairs. As usual he felt that warm electric tingle surge through him as he saw Logan. He smiled, admiring Logan's outfit, for once he was dressed in black slacks a powder blue shirt and his familiar black leather jacket with the sheepskin lining. He looked smarter than usual and Steve wondered how Jubilee would take it if he dragged Logan into a closet for half an hour.

Across the room, Logan could smell the flicker of lust in Steve's scent, his thoughts were following roughly the same track as Steve's. Steve was dressed in jeans, a faded t-shirt with the Avengers logo on it and an unbuttoned red checked lumber jacket shirt serving in lieu of a jacket. Logan turned to Jubilee and grinned slightly.

" I kinda feel overdressed now."

Jubilee nudged him, " It looks good on you, besides you don't dress up enough."

Across the room Steve nodded, " He certainly doesn't, that's true."

He stood up and crossed the room to Jubilee, " Hi I'm Steve, and you must be Jubilee. It's nice to meet you." He extended his hand, and after a moment Jubilee took it in a firm, yet understated grip. " It's nice to meet you too Steve. " Her eyes scanned his face, examining him in detail, probing, looking for who knows what. After a minute or so she nodded imperceptibly and let go of his hand.

" He's nice Logan, you have good taste, so are we going to hit the road ? I for one have a major jones for a humongous coffee."

Steve grinned, " Not a morning person either ? "

Jubilee grimaced, " Only psychopaths and binmen should be up at this time of the day."

Steve chuckled, " And ex army personnel. "

Jubilee waved a hand airily, " Yeah them too, c'mon it's coffee time. "

*****

Steve had never seen anyone with such a bottomless appetite for coffee and doughnuts, Jubilee was on her second triple espresso caramel latte with whipped cream and her fourth doughnut whilst he and Logan settled for bacon eggs and hash browns at a small diner in Salem Centre.

" So, how did your guys take it when you told them you were dating Logan? Anything blow up or was that just us ? I swear I was so surprised I had coke shoot out of my nose when he told me. " Mumbled Jubilee through a mouthful of doughnut.

Steve grinned, quite enjoying Jubilee's company, she had an infectious presence about her, once you got her her first coffee. " No explosions, just a bit of a brain meltdown from Hawkeye, he couldn't quite understand why I'd be dating a man. He even tried to play on Thor's moral outrage, fortunately Thor didn't have any. "

Jubilee snorted, " Talk about a major douche, if he can't handle it he should just leave it alone, not try and stir shit up. That's so lame y'know ? So why exactly are you dating my Wolvy, cos if you hurt him then I'm sorry but I'll have to fry your retinas. "

Logan looked over at her and sighed, much as he loved the kid she had no tact whatsoever. " Jubes…."

Jubilee looked over at him, frowned slightly and shushed him, " What, like I can't be concerned ? "

Logan shook his head, " Concern is one thing darlin', fryin' retinas is another."

Steve smiled, " I don't know, at least it proves she cares. And it's nice that you're concerned Jubilee. As to why I'm dating Logan, I love him, I'm drawn to him every time we're near, it's like a raw animal magnetism that pulls us together. So I want to date him properly, not just hook up. Is that a good enough answer? "

Jubilee nodded, " It'll do for now, just you take care of him, I know he doesn't let people but he's a big softy really."

Logan groaned and wished fervently for a Hydra cell to burst into the diner and save him. Sadly he was out of luck.

*****

Jubilee and Steve got on like a house on fire, it had really been far too long since Steve had been surrounded by someone with such raucous youth and enthusiasm. Although that may have been the result of the nine espresso shots and massive sugar rush of the doughnuts. It wasn't as if the Avengers weren't fun, in their own ways of course, but there was something to be said for the sheer joy of youthful experiences such as rollerblading, window shopping and being lectured on current pop phenomena by such a vital kid. Logan of course bore it with the stoic resignation of one who does this on a regular basis whilst Steve enjoyed every second of it. Even putting up with Jubilee's insistence that he try on outfits she picked out for him. Although he drew the line at that silver fishnet mesh shirt she suggested.

" You're almost as bad as Jan, she's always telling me to be more daring."

Jubilee rolled her eyes, " Well duh, daring is good, besides with your physique, you'd look amazing in it, talk about killer club wear. "

" I don't go clubbing, besides wearing that I'd be thrown out of most of them. " Muttered Steve.

Logan chuckled, " Just be glad she hasn't started pestering you to go to a Rocky Horror Show in full drag, she's been after me to do it for months."

Jubilee's eyes lit up and she gave Steve a critical once over, " You know if I could find you a pair of gold hot pants and bootees you'd make an amazing Rocky."

Steve just looked puzzled. " Rocky? "

Jubilee nodded, " Rocky Horror, you know from the Rocky Horror show. Oh my god, don't tell me you've never seen it? "

Steve shook his head. " Sorry but it's not ringing any bells."

Logan started chuckling quietly in the corner. Jubilee shot him a scathing glance before she turned to Steve. " The Rocky Horror Show is this amazing anarchic riot of a musical, it's got alien transvestites, catchy songs and big blond muscled guys in hot pants. I can't believe you haven't heard of it, it's like a Friday Midnight Showing staple all over the country. That's it, next time it's on at the cinema we're all going, stop laughing Logan, your coming too."

Logan groaned in horror at the thought of yet another Rocky Horror night, the endless line for tickets, fighting his way to the concession stand, spending a small fortune on box after box of sugar laced snacks, and having to time warp. He wondered if he could arrange for the Starjammers to abduct Steve and himself for a few weeks until Jubilee forgot.

*****

After an endless amount of shopping, another six espresso shots, much moaning at Steve until he finally tried on a pair of leather pants, several fast food burgers and a long drive back to the X-Mansion where Steve got a crash course in the plot and score of the Rocky Horror Show, much to Logan's amusement, the two lovers finally got some time to themselves in Logan's room.

Steve was sprawled out on the bed, feet hanging over the edge with Logan lying beside him, his feet hurt, his back hurt, his head felt like it was going to vibrate off his shoulders as Jubilee had insisted on him having one of her lethal triple espresso caramel latte's.

" All in all, I think that went rather well. "

Logan grinned and wriggled closer to Steve, " Wait till Friday after you've been to the movies then say that."

" What is it a bad film ? "

" Nah, I've seen worse, but Jubes'll have you watch it every week for a year if she can, and after the thirtieth time it starts to grate on your nerves."

" Well if it keeps her happy."

Logan propped himself up on an elbow, and looked down at Steve, " Thanks for putting up with her."

Steve smiled, " She's fun, it was no problem whatsoever, although she should never meet Jan, I don't think I'd survive the makeover suggestions."

Logan laughed and leant down to capture Steve's lips in a kiss, " Actually I think you'd have looked hot in those leather pants and the mesh shirt. "

Steve slid his arm around Logan. " You should have said so, it would have swayed my decision. "

Logan grinned wolfishly, " That's why I bought you them." before he pulled Steve back to his lips and they sank into a deep passionate kiss.

FIN


End file.
